The Game
by ieflamewriter11
Summary: Bella goes to a forks high football game with the cullens. No one ever said vampires couldn't like football too. Who will she meet there, and why does the other team want her in their cheering section? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**The Game**

Bella's Point of View

". . . _There will be a student council meeting Thursday at 7:30 in the morning. Make sure all members attend. All student drivers need to leave the reserved parking spots for the teachers open for the teachers. If you are not a teacher and you are parked there you will be towed. This Friday your very own Forks High Otters are going to be playing the Port Angeles Seminoles. Make sure to come and support your team_."

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at Edward as I watched his face contort into a gleeful expression.

"What?" I grumbled. There was no way he could be up to any good. For three weeks he had been on a human craze, wanting me to get in as many human experiences as possible. This could not be a good thing.

His musical laugh filled the air. "Nothing love, I just realized another activity you've never participated in."

I raised an eyebrow at him.

He nodded toward the loudspeaker. I starred at him stupidly for a few moments before I comprehended where he was going with his ideas.

My eyes widened in horror. "Please don't make me do this." I begged him in a pathetic voice.

He chuckled again, blatantly enjoying my discomfort. "Bella, I promise, you'll have a great time."

"But the football game." I dropped my head on my arms in despair.

The bell rang and Edward, still grinning happily hopped up and practically drug me out to the parking lot. Once we got to his car, I felt the fear increase by tenfold. Alice was standing beside the Volvo nearly vibrating with excitement.

She ran over to us, and playfully punched Edward on the shoulder.

"This is EXCELLENT idea dearest brother of mine. An extraordinary plan if I do say so. Bella," her head snapped up to meet my gaze, "of course we'll need to go shopping."

I stared at her aghast as my eye twitched. "Shopping, why would we go shopping Alice?"

"Well, you want to look like a spirit fan don't you?"

"A spirit fan?" I shot a doubtful look at Edward, who was clearly amused by Alice's enthusiasm and my lack of it.

"A spirit fan," she sighed as though it was a great distress to her that I didn't know, "is a person who is supportive of his or her school athletics and shows that support by displaying spirit, and wearing incredibly trendy, but still carefully color coordinated clothing attire."

"Oh," was all I could manage.

"So, when should we go shopping?" She asked, staring with a wistful expression.

"We're not." I said flatly.

"Belllaa." She moaned.

"No." I said firmly. I was putting a stop to the insanity.

"Pleassseee."

"Huh uh." I crossed my arms.

Suddenly, Alice's pleading turned into a smirk. "Edward, make Bella go with me."

I gasped. "Edward, you wouldn't, you love me, don't you."

He laughed, "Of course I love you Bella, but I agree with Alice, you need to have the complete experience this time."

I looked from Alice to Edward in disbelief. I couldn't believe he turned on me. Edward had always been the one to save me from Alice before.

"Of course, Bella," Edward said, his flawless features taking an innocent appearance, "if you wanted to stay human you wouldn't have to have any human experiences like this."

"Fine," I grumbled, "we'll go shopping tomorrow after school."

"Yey!" Alice squealed happily and clapped her hands together.

We all climbed into the car.

I stared out the window, glancing uninterestedly at the sheeting rain now pouring from the sky. I glanced over at Edward. He was concentrating on driving, it would appear, one hand wrapped around mine. It was all the security and comfort I could ever need. I loved just being in his presence. Absentmindedly, he rubbed his icy thumb over the back of my hand.

"What are you thinking of love?" Edward asked, his eyes perplexed. I guess he never will get over not being able to read my mind. I would have thought he would have got used to it by now.

"How much I love being with you," I replied honestly.

He leaned over and kissed me.

Immediately, I lost all of my senses and got lost in the kiss. Too soon, he pulled away. I leaned back in my seat, flushed and heated. Taking in my surroundings, I realized I was still in the car, Edward was still, or was supposed to have been, driving.

"Hey," I complained, "keep your eyes on the road mister. We could have died you know."

He gave me a funny look.

"Well, you know what I mean," I fluttered my hands about in an irritated manner.


	2. Chapter 2

Friday, the night of the game

Pouting, I glared at Edward as we sped down the winding road to the Cullen home.

"Bella," he sighed as though he was the one about to be poked and prodded within an inch of his life in a few minutes, "could you not be so stubborn about this? I thought you had resigned yourself to the idea."

"Hmph." I huffed and crossed my arms.

"You'll thank me for this someday. You'll want these memories. You'll regret it if you pass up the chance."

I flipped my hair angrily and turned my head to look out the window. He wasn't going to win this one.

"Do this for Alice; she didn't get to have any normal human experiences." He wheedled, trying a different tactic.

That did it.

"No, I have had that excuse used on me for too many times, way too many. Plus, honestly, there were no football games or designer clothing in the 1800's.

"Well actually-" Edward started, but broke off as I silenced him with a glare.

"Fine, if that's the way you're going to be," Edward muttered under his breath.

I stared at him curiously. A second later, the car whipped off the main road and stopped beside a tree, green of course.

"Edward?"

Before I could utter another word, he had unbuckled my seat belt and had moved me onto his lap in a flash.

The close proximity, and the fact that his mouth was on the sensitive part of skin below my ear caused my breathing to accelerate slightly.

"What are you-?"

"Doing?" Edward finished the thought for me, laughing softly against my neck. "Why I'm changing your disposition of course. I thoroughly plan for you to enjoy this experience, like I told you before, and you wouldn't if you went in a mood like this."

Feeling indignant, I replied, "You know, that's not a very nice thing to. . ." I trailed off, my train of thought becoming muddled from his lips, which had moved from my neck to my collarbone. "To um. . .to. . ."

"Yes," he said expectantly, his eyes flashing up to meet mine.

"To, to. . .say." I finally finished, sighing in undeniable relief as I turned my head to kiss him fully.

"Oh really," he murmured against my lips, clearly amused, "I thought wanting you to enjoy yourself was rather considerate of me, don't you."

"Sure," I breathed, sounding slightly winded, as though I had run a marathon, which we all know is impossible.

He kissed me again, stealing all my thoughts this time. A burst of emotion flew through me. I kissed him back greedily. As he pulled back I found myself leaning forward, trying to prolong our embrace.

"Is letting Alice pick out something for you to wear really that bad for you?"

"Yes," I answered honestly, "but I'll let her do it if it makes her happy."

I would've agreed to anything at that moment, just to get him to kiss me again. But to my complete and utter despair, all he did was give me a brilliant mega-watt smile and say "Good."

With that, he moved me back to my seat and rebuckled my seatbelt.

"Hey," I protested.

"Sorry love, but Alice is already mad at me for taking away fifteen minutes of your treatment."

"Treatment?" I echoed in horror.

He quickly rephrased, "I mean make over of course."

"Regardless, we need to get over there."


	3. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own Twilight or any of the character, as depressing as that is.

**The Cullen Home**

As soon as we stepped into the house, I noticed three things simultaneously. One, Emmett and Jasper were running, more like zipping, around in a chaotic manner. It looked like Jasper was being chased by Emmett. Emmett would slow down occasionally, and then speed up again. Standing by the stairwell was Esme and Carlisle. Esme was standing on the stairs and was yelling at Carlisle. This surprised me; I had never seen Esme raise her voice before. Rosalie was hovering out of the commotion, obviously bored.

I looked up at Edward; he had a pained look on his face. I guess there were just too many thoughts going on at the moment.

He glanced down and noticed my confusion. He sighed.

"Apparently, Jasper walked in on Emmett, who was talking to himself in the mirror. Finding him preoccupied, he then went into his room and stole his purple heart. Now he refuses to tell Emmett where he hid it."

"Emmett has a purple heart?"

"Yes unfortunately. We tried to talk him out of joining the army, but when he's in one of his phases, no one can stop him. So anyway, he saved a lot of soldiers when a bridge collapsed, they gave him the purple heart because of it." He finished with a look of disgust.

"Why are you saying it like that?" I asked, puzzled.

"He was the one to cause the bridge to collapse."

I choked back a laugh, "Well, that does seem like Emmett." A thought struck me, "How do you know he was the one to damage the bridge?"

"Oh," Edward chuckled darkly, "I was there."

"You were in the army? Wow, I had no idea." I closed my eyes; I could easily picture Edward in an army outfit, stealthily sneaking up on the opposite side. "What war was it?"

"World War II."

"Awww," I drawled out, "that's so cute! Did you get to wear those little green hats and everything?"

He had a look of terror on his face. He put the back of his hand on my forehead. "Nope, no warmer than usual. Are you feeling sick? Do you realize just how much you sound like Alice? That was a horrifying experience." His eyes widened pathetically. "Don't turn into another fashion freak, please; I don't think I'd survive."

I smirked at him. "Maybe you should think about things like that before you unleash your sister's torture on me."

I drew my attention back to Emmett and Jasper as Emmett let out a growl of frustration. They continued to race about.

"Why does Emmett keep slowing down?"

Edward smiled, "Jasper keeps shooting him waves of lethargy."

I was distracted as a potted plant flew past my face.

"Sorry Bella darling," Esme called out nicely, before continuing to yell at Carlisle.

"What's up with them," I asked Edward quietly, jerking my thumb at the staircase.

"Well," he started laughing, "apparently, Esme was at her PTA meeting and-"

"Wait a second," I broke in, "Esme is in the PTA."

"Yes."

"Does the high school even have a PTA; I thought that only elementary schools had those."

"Esme founded this one herself. She likes to be involved; it makes her feel like a real parent. Personally," he grimaced, "I think she's too much of a parent sometimes, I mean, I am older than her in one aspect."

"I heard that," Esme retorted, before resuming her threats.

"So anyway," Edward continued, ignoring her, "she was at the meeting and one of the members, obviously not knowing that she has extra-sensory hearing, was, ah, discussing Carlisle."

I tilted my head to the side still not getting it.

He exhaled, "They were, um, saying that, uh, well,-do I really have to say this Bella." He cut off weakly.

It clicked. "Oh," I said, my eyes growing wide.

He nodded his head relieved. "Yeah."

"I swear," Carlisle was saying fervently, "I've only ever said hello to Sarah before."

"Sarah? So you're on a first name basis are you?"

"NO! I mean, well, that's what she asked me to call her. I only met her twice that's it. I wouldn't lie to you, I can't lie to you. I promise!"

Esme scoffed. "I'm sure that's what you would say even if you were lying."

"I'm not. Ask anyone." His eyes lit up, "Ask Edward, he knows I can't lie, Edward tell her I'm telling the truth." He pleaded with him.

Edward backed away a step. I'm not sure I want to get in the middle of this."

"Edward."

"Fine," he turned to Esme. "Esme, he's telling the truth. That's all he's ever done, say hello. And honestly, if Sarah Mendel is anything like her daughter, then she is seriously messed up."

"You're just saying that because she stalked you for a month," Jasper taunted cheerily as he continued to outrun Emmett.

My eyes narrowed, "Demi Mendel?"

He swallowed nervously, "Yes?"

"Hmm." I said in a calculating tone.

He glanced at me nervously.

A thought struck me.

"Hey, where's Alice?"

At that moment, she appeared. I literally gaped at the sight.

"Well, she said breezily, walking down the stairs, past Carlisle and Esme, "I saw that you might be a little late, so I figured I might as well get ready myself."

She was dressed in Forks High Softball Sweatpants, that she had obviously altered herself and a long-sleeved Forks High football shirt in deep green. She had attached a couple of white armbands with the word Otters printed across each one on each arm. Her once white tennis shoes were now dyed green. She completed her ensemble with her hair, which she tied up with a matching emerald green ribbon.

"What are you starring at silly," she giggled, her laugh echoing like a bell, and grabbing my arm. "I'm glad to see you're wearing the outfit I bought you."

I looked down at my green hoodie and blue jeans. "Alice, did you really give me any type of a choice?"

"Nope." She admitted still smiling.

Before I could utter another protest, she had dragged me out of the entryway, and into her living room-sized bathroom.

1 hour, 45 minutes later

"Alice," I groaned, "I'm going to have a serious headache. I've got way too much hair to put it in a ponytail on top of my head. It's gonna kill me."

She laughed, "Silly Bella," she laughed once more, "it won't be bad, and now we look like twins."

I had to stop myself from snorting in disbelief. Even Alice's make over magic couldn't get me even close to her angelic looks.

"Hurry up," Alice urged me, going into her bedroom and putting on a varsity jacket.

"Wait a second," I said. "Where did you get that? You don't play any sports, do you?"

"No, why?"

"Because you have a sports jacket. How'd you get it?"

"The internet," she answered offhandedly.

I shook my head; I shouldn't have even questioned her abilities at turning into a spirit fan. I mentally shuddered at the thought.

I was dreading going to this game. I hated sports, unless Edward played, then it was bearable, more than bearable actually. An idea hit me, I grinned at the thought.

"Oh, and Bella?" Alice called out from behind me, as I descended the staircase. "If you even think about telling Edward that you're sick, to get out of going, we'll have another shopping trip this weekend. Don't think I won't set it up with Charlie."

Instantly, my hopes dropped. I couldn't believe I'd forgotten about the psychic. Oh well, maybe-

"And spilling something over yourself won't work either; I'll bring another set of clothes for you just in case."

I gritted my teeth together, as I walked towards the door Edward was holding open for me.

Alice, Jasper, Edward, and I got into his car, and Rosalie and Emmett followed us in the jeep. We were saying that Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett were home for the weekend, so they could come too.

Before we pulled onto the road, Emmett pulled beside the Volvo.

"Jasper," he said in a raised voice to our backseat, "don't think I'll forgive you for what you've done. You have no idea how long it took to get my heart away from that squirrel."

He pulled on ahead of us.

I looked over to Edward.

"Squirrel?" I mouthed to him.

He shook his head at me sadly, "You don't even want to know."

I looked back, to see Jasper grinning malevolently.


	4. Chapter four

**A/N: I'm going to try to write from different POV, starting with Edward's; we'll see how it goes. Also, someone caught that Alice's hair wasn't long enough to pull up in a ponytail; she got hair extensions for the occasion, since she can't grow her hair out.**

**Forks High Football Stadium**

**Bella POV**

We passed through the chain link fence that surrounded our football field. It was a pretty pathetic field too. But that wasn't much of a surprise. Not a lot of people were concerned with football; our school was more of a basketball team. Don't ask me how I know that, it's probably from listening to Jessica for all of those months.

I looked at Edward. Only for him would I do something like this. I was right too; my head was starting to ache from the weight of my hair. Great, just another problem I would have to deal with.

I stared suspiciously at Jasper and Emmett who were shooting each other glares. Rosalie was flirting with the ticket taker, who was probably having heart palpitations from just looking at her, to make Emmett pay attention to her. It wasn't really working, because Emmett and Jasper were shooting each other death glares. Alice was bouncing along chipper as always. Edward, looking just as perfect as always seemed amused by something I supposed I couldn't hear.

**Edward POV**

I smiled in amusement at Jasper and Emmett's antics.

_Emmett's thoughts-I hope he chokes on all of my emotions.-Wait, why am I mad at Jasper, I should feel guilty that I was so vain to talk to myself. I should feel remorseful that I chased him, I shouldn't have chased him. Wait a second, what the heck. Why am I feeling guilty and remorseful? Oh yeah, Jasper's messing with my emotions. That's not fair. That was low Jasper!_

_Jasper's thoughts-Yes, this is so much fun, it was great getting back at Emmett for sending me all of those disturbing emotions. Ha ha, he finally figured it out, took him long enough. _

I stifled my laugh, they were going to take a long time to get over the heart issue, I could tell.

_Whoa, that girl is hot. Man I'd take her even though she is from Forks; I didn't think they had anyone here like that. Hmm…I wonder if that is her family, that one guy, yeah, he's definitely her brother. Yes! I bet I can make my move now. _

I stiffened, turning around sharply to see an average looking boy walking towards my Bella. I could see Bella looking at me concerned, but I was too angry to reassure her. Who did that guy think he was? And I was most certainly not her brother! I glared at him as he approached, and put a possessive arm around her.

_Geez, I guess he's a very protective brother._

He must be the biggest idiot alive to miss the fact that we are a couple, or just extremely hopeful. I decided it was time to dissuade his rampant intentions. I stopped Bella, and turned her around, pulling her into my embrace before kissing her passionately. Inwardly I was smirking, that'll teach 'em.

_Oh man! That sucks, I can't believe it, I guess he isn't her brother after all. Oh well, I'll just try to find her alone sometime, she'll find me irresistible I'm sure. I bet she'd leave that loser for me. Yep, there's no problem. He looks kind of girly and preppy anyway. _(A/N: and I hate that when people say that about Edward, he so does not, there's nothing feminine about him!)

I couldn't believe it. His stupidity was incredible. Like Bella would choose him over me. He was so not irresistible, and like hell would I let her be alone at all, for this, this predator to stalk her. And I was not girly and preppy!

I guess I had been growling unconsciously because Alice was giving me a disapproving look as Bella was leaning against the fence, struggling to catch her breath. I shot a glance at Jasper who was grinning evilly.

_Jasper's thoughts-Man Eddie, what was that all about? I don't remember sending you any lustful feelings tonight. Oh wait, could it possibly have anything to do with that jealousy I caught earlier? This is great, but you might want to tone down the, ah, passion there buddy, Bella's emotions are on haywire right now. _

_Alice's thoughts-Edward, you know better than that. When Jarrod made the decision to come over to talk to Bella, I could definitely see their relationship going places. How do you know she would choose you? Honestly, you should leave these sorts of decisions up to her._

My eyes widened guiltily, was that really true? Would she have chosen that guy Jarrod over me? If it was, I really shouldn't have turned him away, I always knew she would realize how wrong and dangerous and not good enough for her I was. It was inevitable. It still hurt though, it hurt really bad.

_Emmett's thoughts-Ed buddy, I thought you were repressed, what the heck was that all about? You do know you were in public don't you? Oh well, get out of my head now Edward, I'm deciding on my revenge plan for Jasper. Oh shoot, I can't decide on anything, because then my psychic freak sister will see what I'm going to do! I'm going to go ask Rosalie to help me not decide on how to get revenge on Jasper. Yes, that is exactly what I'm going to do. _

I shook my head, and backed out of Emmett's thoughts, I was too preoccupied with what Alice said, was it true. I looked guiltily at Bella, she was finally calming down. Maybe I should do something.

**Alice POV**

Uh oh, I thought as I got an image of Edward bringing Jarrod over to talk to Bella and then leaving them alone together. This had gone far enough. I breathed out in embarrassment; I shouldn't have lied to Edward and told him about that fake vision, like Bella would have even given that Jarrod idiot the time of day. Yeah right. In reality, Bella would have gotten mad at Jarrod, and then embarrassed, but relieved when Edward acted all protective of her. I wish Jasper was protective of me like that, but no, he was preoccupied with his little war with Emmett. As if he could read my thoughts (he probably just felt my emotions) he sent me a wave of happiness. I smiled in gratitude to him. Oh no, speaking of reading thoughts, Edward can probably hear everything, shoot, I forgot about that! Yep, he definitely did, that's nice, I've never had a vision of my own murder before. I bet he's really ticked at me now. He nodded grimly, glaring at me. Jasper got one taste of Edward's anger and stepped in front of me protectively. Finally, there's the protectiveness I crave. I swear I love him.

"Come on Bella, let's get a good seat," Edward said, trying to be normal for her.

"Okay."

We found some really good seats on the fifty yard line. I didn't really like football, but it was impossible with two football crazed brothers living with you not to pick up a few pointers.

After a few minutes of watching the teams warm up, Edward looked at Bella.

"Are you hungry love? Thirsty?"

"No, not really."

"I think you should at least get something to drink."

Bella sighed in surrender. "Okay, I'll go get something."

"Don't worry about it." He stood up fluidly. "What do you want? I'll get it."

"Um, how about an orange pop, that doesn't have any caffeine in it."

"Sure thing, I'll be back in a second."

As he walked past me, he said in a voice too low for Bella to hear, "Watch her and make sure to keep her away from any potential Jarrods please."

I nodded in agreement.

As soon as Edward left, Bella got a strange expression on her face. "Hey Alice?"

"Yes Bella?"

"I just recognized someone I know on the Port Angeles side, I'm going to go over and talk with them okay?"

"Fine, do you want me to go with you?"

"No, no," she really sounded odd. "I'll be fine; I'll only be a minute."

I watched as she walked jerkily walked towards the visitor side.

The next few events happened quickly, Bella ducked behind the visiting bleachers. Then, her future disappeared.

Emmett looked up quickly, "I smell werewolf."

A/N: Oooo cliffy I know, I just couldn't help myself, I'll update tomorrow. Review and tell me how it was!!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here it is, I tried to make this long, but I wanted to end it hear, so the next installment will be coming. I am going to continue updating this, but no guarantees on how long it will take; I'll try to do it once a day or maybe twice a day when school starts. Sorry, that's my life. I will try to update more than once today though, no worries.

**Bella POV**

I walked toward the visitor bleachers; I could have sworn I saw. . .

Two warm hands grabbed my arm and yanked me behind the bleachers at record speed. It was a wonder no one noticed.

I looked up.

"_Paul_?" I said, I knew I had seen him.

"Yes Bella," he said calmly. I was impressed; usually he wasn't calm at all.

**Alice POV**

Edward's going to kill me; Edward's going to kill me. I chanted in my head as I wondered what I should do. Should I go after Bella, or wait and tell Edward. He's definitely going to kill me.

"Why am I going to kill you Alice?" I looked up at Edward's amused expression. "Wait, where's . . ." his eyes narrowed as he read my mind. "How could you let her _leave_? I specifically remember asking you to watch her." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'll be back."

And with that he was gone.

Yes, he was going to kill me.

Jasper sent me a wave of calm.

I shot him a grateful look.

**Edward's POV**

Honestly, does she have a death wish? Do I need to put a monitor on her or something? Is it too much to ask for a nice peaceful human experience. It wasn't going to go peaceful, I could tell that much. And ultimately, Bella would get upset, that I was dragging her away from her _friends_. But really, it was for her welfare. Well, and for my peace of mind.

A growl erupted in my chest as I spotted her. She was pressed against one of the steep beams under the bleachers, and one of those dogs was leaning over her threateningly. She was crying. That sight literally tore at my heart. How dare this mongrel do anything to make my angel upset, he would pay. Oh he would pay. Moving quickly, I stepped in between the two, putting Bella behind me, he was shaking after all, and she shouldn't have to take any more threats or anything like that of any kind. I let out a low warning growl.

**Bella's POV**

"What are you doing here?"

"Embry and Quil know some guys that go to Port Angeles, so we came here to see them, do you have a problem with that? Is there somewhere else you'd rather us be?"

Okay, so he wasn't calm anymore.

"No," I said slowly, trying not to antagonize him further.

"Well, you already dictate Jacob's life, so I'm not surprised that you'd try to do that with the rest of us."

"What do you mean?" I whispered. "I don't dictate Jacob's life, I let him go. It killed me, but I let him go."

He snorted in disbelief. "Do you think that just because you deigned to say you were in love with the leech he would be able to move on? It wasn't even a clean break. You're still here, every moment, reminding him of what he can't have, torturing him. He ran away for a while, but he came back. You're ruining the kid's life."

Tears were forming in my eyes. I didn't even try to wipe them away. "You're right." I mumbled. "I am torturing him."

"And another thing, who do you think you are that we'd let you get past the treaty. If that bloodsucker thinks he can change you, he's got another thing coming. We're not going to let it pass. You'd better believe that."

The tears were pouring now, running down my face in streams. Paul didn't seem to notice, he was still shaking.

Suddenly, Edward was there. He was standing between me and Paul. My savior, except I didn't deserve one.

"Leave, now." He snarled at Paul.

Now he was really shaking.

"No, we don't have to go anywhere. In fact, it's your girlfriend that should leave; in fact, she should just go off herself like she tried to do the first time. I should have never let Jacob go save her the first time; we wouldn't have any problems then."

An enraged growl ripped from Edward as he pounced on top of Paul.

"Stop it," I shrieked, they couldn't do this here, in front of all of these people. It would ruin everything. They couldn't ruin everything because of me.

A blur rushed past me. It was Emmett. Thank goodness. He pulled Edward off of Paul, who was still shaking violently. How he managed not to phase, I don't know.

Emmett threw Edward against the beam where I had been standing with enough force to dent it.

"What the hell were you thinking? Calm down now." He yelled at Edward.

Edward's eyes were murderous, and his jaw was clenched, displaying his control. I looked over at Paul and saw someone picking him up off of the ground.

Jacob.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: There, that was a little longer. I'm posting this quickly because you guys have been so great and given me so many reviews already, hope you like it! (and yes, this is definitely BxE)**

**Bella's POV**

Jacob looked up at me. I could hear his intake of breath from the shock. He was frozen. So was I.

"Hey Bella," he said finally, an awkward smile on his face.

"Hey Jake," I croaked, my voice sounding weird because I'd been crying.

Sensing that Edward was calm, Emmett let him go. He walked over to me.

"Jacob," he replied civilly.

"Cullen," he nodded.

"So, here to watch the game?" Jacob asked, trying to break the tension.

"Yes," I said, trying to help him ease the bad situation.

Emmett stayed near us, only a few feet away, like a bodyguard, Paul did the say thing.

"That's good; we're here with some friends."

"That's nice."

Wow, this was uncomfortable.

"Bella?" Jacob asked me, "Would you like to watch some of the game with me?"

I glanced at Edward, the tension was back.

"Just for a few minutes," Jacob put in hurriedly.

"Well . . ."

"If you want to love, I won't stop you, if you really want to. But," he turned his attention to Jacob, "keep your friends from upsetting her, and I mean it. If I even get the feeling that something's going wrong, I'll be there. Don't doubt me."

"I'll be back over in a few minutes Edward. Don't worry."

He laughed lowly, "You can't stop me from doing that. I'll be waiting."

He walked swiftly back over the other way with Emmett. I watched him go. Then I turned to Jacob. He extended his hand. "Shall we," he asked cheerfully.

I took his hand, and we walked over to his seat. Jared, Paul, Embry, and Seth were there, they had obviously saved us seats, because all of the other seats were taken. It was packed. I got a lot of weird stares from the Port Angeles fans. I looked down. Oh yeah, I was dressed up like a "spirit fan" for Forks High. Whoops, I guess that explains the stares. We sat down

"So," Jacob said friendly, "how have things been lately?" How could he act like nothing had happened? He was really starting to freak me out.

"Um, things have been good. Charlie has to go on a training recap course this weekend in Olympia, so it'll be quiet."

"Oh."

I could feel the rest of the pack glaring daggers at me.

Paul, who had been sitting on the other side of me stood up. "I think I'm going to have to go take a breather."

Seth laughed, oblivious. "What do you mean man, you're outside either way."

Paul looked at me coldly, "I need to go get a grip on my control, okay?"

He got it.

Jacob grimaced, "Sorry about Paul, you know how temperamental he can be."

"That's okay. So, have found anymore good trails for your bike yet?"

"Well actually," he started with a grin, but was cut off as a blond haired boy sat down on the other side of me.

"Hi," he held out his hand, "I'm Jarrod."

"Bella," I shook his hand.

"So, I take it you go to Forks huh?"

"Yes," I said, trying to be brusque, so I could get back to my conversation with Jacob. I might never get this chance again.

"Was that your boyfriend you were kissing earlier?" He asked pointedly.

Great, I mentally groaned. He just had to bring that up in front of Jacob, who surprisingly wasn't acting that affected by the change in conversation.

"Yes."

"Oh, I was kind of hoping he wasn't."

I closed my eyes; this was not happening right now, this was the last thing I needed.

"Listen buddy," Jacob stepped in, "she isn't interested."

He held up both hands innocently, "I'm not doing anything. Just curious is all."

I spoke up, "Yes well, you can go be curious about something else, nothing person." I said the last part kindly, hoping he wouldn't be upset by my bluntness.

"Okay," he mumbled, "see you guys later."

Not if I can help it, I thought to myself.

Jacob looked at me quizzically, "Does this happen to you often?"

"No."

He shook his head, "I find that hard to believe."

I laughed, "Well, believe it or not, it doesn't."

"Hmm . . . well, I suppose an overprotective vampire boyfriend could dissuade most of the competition."

I couldn't believe he could talk about this so easily. He really amazed me with his maturity sometimes.

"Of course, I'm not scared so easy by a bat."

Then again.

"Jacob," I said warningly.

His innocent look never slipped. I looked across the field to the home bleachers. "I think I should go back over."

He shrugged, "Okay, whatever you want." He got up to.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking you back over there."

"I can walk by myself you know."

"I do believe I can confidently contradict that, you've proved you can't walk on many occasions."

"Fine," I grumbled, and let him follow me on the path to my side.

"Oh and Bella," he said, stopping me right before the steps.

"Yes?"

He pulled me close and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Nothing personal."

"Jake! I can't believe you just did that." I said angrily, stepping away from him. "I thought you understood that we can only be-"

A fist came out of nowhere and connected with Jacob's jaw. It knocked him backwards.

"I told you I would break your jaw."

I turned around. "Edward." I hugged him. "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"I know love," he kissed me reassuringly. "I know."

Jacob stood up, rubbing his jaw, smiling. "Wow, it healed quickly." Then he grinned, "It was worth it Bella."

He walked off, into the dark.

Furious, I turned to Edward, "Come on, let's see if we can salvage this human experience."

Like magic, his face lit up. "I couldn't agree more."

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I really really wish that I didn't have to go to school this week, so I could write more, but as all of those ridiculously positive people always say, it was the hand I was dealt. I'm not really sure why people always say that, it's not really helpful for me. All that means is that I was dealt a really bad hand. Sorry for the ranting, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

**Back in the Past**

**Alice's POV**

I nervously bit my lip, as I waited for Bella and Edward to come back. I really hated it when I couldn't see ahead. It was awful. I gripped Jasper's hand tightly. He looked over at me.  
"Alice, relax, everything will be okay."

I nodded mutely, I was so stupid, and why didn't I think about the consequences of letting Bella go off with herself? Stupid, stupid, stupid. Bella can't walk a yard without finding trouble. Why would I even for an instant believe that she would be okay to talk with a friend she saw all the way across the field? Of course, luck would have it, that the friend would be her ex canine companion. I grimaced in distaste. Suddenly, I heard a low growl. That had to be Edward.

"Emmett," I said swiftly, turning to direct him, "go see what's wrong, something obviously is. If for some reason or another Edward is acting without thinking, as I believe he is, stop him and calm him down. Don't you get into a fight too."

I spoke too fast for humans to hear. He nodded, serious for once and took off.

I sighed, would nothing ever go right for those two?

It was several tense minutes before I saw Edward and Emmett coming back, minus a Bella.

"What's going on," I asked Edward.

He smiled, but the smile didn't really make it to his eyes.

"Nothing, Bella will be back later."

Emmett however was a little more vocal.

"I can't believe that she'd want to spend time with that dog. I can't believe that you'd let her Edward. If she was my girlfriend, I wouldn't let her get within a mile of that mongrel. I swear Eddie, you need to take some lessons from me on this."

I frowned, and pulled Edward to the other side of me. "I don't think that it would be possible to make Edward any more overprotective of Bella than he already is, but thanks for the attempt."

Edward sighed unhappily.

"What happened," I asked looking on him concerned.

"She was crying when I found her, talking to one of them."

"Jacob," I asked, surprised.

"No, the one with the temper."

"Oh."

"So apparently, the whole pack blames her for Jacob's depression that he's in, although, when I saw him, he looked perfectly healthy to me."

"Jacob was there?"

He glared at me. "Would you please allow me to finish?"

"Sure," I mumbled.

"So I of course stepped in to break it up, the nerve of that creature. And that was when he said that Bella should just commit suicide like the first time when she tried to and it would be better if she were dead. I suppose that was when you caught me."

I closed my eyes. "Man."

He nodded grimly, "Exactly."

"So, what happened?"

"Well, I uh, sort of . . ."

Emmett leaned forward and broke in, "he totally was all over him, Alice you should have seen it. It was great. Edward's a pretty good fighter. At least, he was on a roll then. That mutt couldn't get in a punch."

I stared at him in horror. "You didn't."

"Listen, it was too much for me, what would you have done?" He finished defensively.

"Stayed calm, and thought rationally."

"Well anyway, that was when Emmett pulled me off him. He didn't phase or anything. Jacob came to help him out."

He stopped talking and looked out at the game as the kickoff signaled the start. He didn't look like he was going to continue. He looked like he was done with his story, well I had news for him, there was no freaking way he was finished.

"And," I pressed.

"And nothing," he said.

"That's not it, where's Bella?"

"She is going to watch some of the game with Jacob."

"And you're okay with that?"

"Sure, he knows the boundaries. I know the boundaries. Everything should go okay."

He got a strange look on his face that soon turned to anger. "Then again, I've been wrong before. I'll be right back."

I watched as he fluidly strode down the gray steps. I shook my head, that boy.

**Back to the Present**

**Bella's POV**

Edward helped me back to my seat. I was so relieved he wasn't mad at me. At least he knew that I had not intended for that to happen, not in the least. It was all Jacob's fault. I had just started to believe he was getting better, regardless of what Paul had said when he went and ruined everything all over again. I swear, you just can't trust anybody anymore. Unless of course, you count Edward, who was always perfect. I guess there's always one exception to every rule.

Finally, I was able to focus my attention on the game. I stared out at the huddled mass of Styrofoam protective pads and green and purple skintight uniforms. Oh, and the shiny helmets. You couldn't forget those. From what I could make out, we had the ball, but we were down already by 6 points.

Emmett glanced over at me and smiled, I guess he got over grudges really quick.

"Hey Bella, it doesn't look like we're going win this game."

"Yeah, I didn't really expect us to."

Our team has a long record of losses. The longest in the county. Emmett takes a particular pride in this, and gloats over every loss we accumulate. I don't even try to understand why. I don't think I want to.

I squinted my eyes and looked out at the players; a familiar boy was running in, pulling off his helmet. Blond hair appeared where it had been.

"Is that Mike?" I asked Edward.

"Yes," he said with a smile, "he's really bad too."

Emmett grinned, "And the sad part is that he plays more than anyone else."

I frowned in confusion, "Why does he play a lot if he's so bad."

"Because he's the best player they have."

I giggled.

Edward smiled, happy to see me enjoying myself, and pulled me close. I leaned into him eagerly.

I looked down, as a girl was hoisted into the air. "Is that Jessica?" I asked in shock.

"Yes, where have you been Bella, honestly?" Alice asked in shock. "She's a cheerleader, has been for a long time."

"Huh." Well, that made sense.

Alice grinned evilly. "Go ahead Edward, I dare you."

He looked at me. "Would you mind love?"

"Mind what?"

"She'll see," Alice cut in, "she won't mind."

"Ok then."

The next time they lifted Jessica onto the shoulders of two the cheerleaders, Edward smiled sexily at her. Her face portrayed utter shock and she swooned. Actually swooned, falling, taking down the two girls with her.

I burst out laughing, along with Emmett, Edward, and Alice. Jasper was attempting to contain his amusement. Even Rosalie was smiling. Mike looked up from the field, as though he could hear us. He saw me, and smiled and waved at me. Embarrassed, I lifted my hand in a half hearted wave. Edward put his face in his hands.

"Edward?"

"You don't even want to know." He groaned.

Emmett chuckled darkly, "I'm pretty sure we can guess."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey guys its been forever I know, I just had too much stuff to do, chemistry labs, English exams, math tests, huge spiders during the math exams, presentations, prom fundraising, psychotic counselors, NHS stuff, and basketball. Yeah, it's been rough, you have no idea. Enjoy! I don't own Twilight in case you were wondering.

**At Halftime**

**Bella's POV**

We were losing by 24 points by halftime. The sky had darkened, and the air was chilling and dropping in temperature by the minute. I was glad that Alice had foreseen my discomfort with the sweatshirt, but even with that, I was cold. Possibly, the icy body temperature of the vampire sitting next to me might have had something to do with that, but I wasn't about to say anything to him to make him move an inch from his spot. What can I say? Love makes us stupid, or incredibly smart.

I could tell that everyone was enjoying the game. At least, everyone was enjoying watching Mike suck. He really wasn't all that bad truthfully. Surprisingly, he was resilient. No one would block for him when he would try to throw the football, and he would end up getting tackled. Everyone would crack up when that happened. He would just brush himself off and jump up, ready to go again, as if it were all in a day's work.

I grinned, then frowned, this was exactly what was wrong with him, it wasn't amusing, it was the biggest annoyance in my life. Every time I would try to turn him down, he would just pop back up and ask me out again later.

I glanced down at Jessica and the cheerleaders; I really couldn't believe that I hadn't known she was part of the spirit squad as they referred to themselves. That was interesting.

"So," Emmett said, stretching languidly, "I believe I'll win our little bet Jasper, and you will lose once again."

I looked at Edward, "Bet?"

"Yes, Emmett insists that Jasper make a bet with him, on who will win the football game. Of course, Emmett always chooses our team will lose, and Jasper always looses the bet, because our school is horrid at any type of sport, especially football."

"That doesn't seem very fair."

"Oh, it's not, I think Jasper only goes along with it to keep Emmett happy."

Edward shuddered violently.

"Edward," I said, in panic, "what's wrong?"

He didn't answer me, but started rocking back and forth, muttering, "No, no, make it stop, make it stop, please."

"What's wrong with him?" I directed my question to Alice, who was grinning.

"Oh, nothing's wrong with him."

Jasper smirked. "I bet I know what's causing his pure, virtuous little mind to rebel." I followed his gaze down to the cheerleaders, and saw Jessica, dancing with the others, out of sync, while looking at Edward dreamily.

"Oh no," I groaned.

I glanced at poor Edward; he seemed to be almost over his fit. Now he was just experiencing tremors, like Paul had earlier.

"Are you okay now Edward, I know it must have been a traumatic experience for you?"

I absorbed his horror filled expression. "You have no idea what a horrible mind that girl has, I don't even want you to know, please, never ask me."

I laughed, "I don't want to know, you don't have to worry about that."

"How's the game going?" Carlisle and Esme were walking past us and stopped to check in.

"The soccer game's going really good Dad, I'm winning my bet with Jasper so far."

"That's good Emmett; keep up your winning streak."

After talking for a few more moments, they went to go find seats of their own.

"Emmett," I said, turning towards him, "you do know that this is a football game, not a soccer game right? Even I know that, and I don't know anything about football."

"Bella," Edward muttered in warning, "let it go, just stop while you're behind."

"Isn't the phrase stop while you're ahead?"

"No one can ever get ahead with Emmett around."

I paused to think about that for a second. "True."

"So Emmett, you do know that right?"

"Bella, I was just being considerate of Carlisle. After all, he isn't native born to this country, he's an immigrant and we have to respect his ethnic differences."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, in England, they call soccer football."

"Yes, I'm following you so far."

"So, obviously, in England football is soccer."

"You just let him go on with this?" I whispered to Edward.

He nodded pathetically, "It's better for everyone that way. You'll never win."

"Why don't you include Alice in your ethnic difference respect?"

"Oh, Alice doesn't count; she can't remember anything about her past life to make her feel inadequate and foreign."

"Do honestly think Carlisle feels like a foreign immigrant?"

"Well technically, Carlisle is a foreign illegal immigrant. We forged his citizenship papers. Poor guy I bet sometimes he feels like he'll never be accepted by us."

"Us?"

"Americans."

"Oh."

"Yes, so that's why it's important to know the lingo, to understand the interchangeability. To associalize with his language differences."

"Emmett, that's not how it works."

"Sure it is, it's simple mathematics. When you take the reciprocal of one fraction, you look at the original reciprocal. Then you negate the numerator, but when you do that, you have to do the same to the denominator to get x alone. When x is alone, it equals out, so it is zero."

I closed my eyes. "Well that was some interesting configuring Emmett."

He beamed at me. "Thank you I spent a lot of time on that."

I threw up my hands, "You were right," I said to Edward.

He gave me a devious smile, "I usually am."

Emmett jumped up and said, "I'll be right back, no one worry." He stared at us with shifty eyes and then ran off.

I worriedly focused on Edward, "Should we worry."

He gave me a hug and laughed, "No love, _we_ don't have to worry."

"Let me rephrase that. Should _someone_ be worried?"

"Oh, definitely."

I glanced at Alice who had a worried look on her face. "I can't see what he's going to do. He keeps changing his mind.

I tried to keep watching the game, but my mind kept wandering, wondering what Emmett was planning, and thanking heaven it wasn't me who he was planning it on.

Abruptly, the loudspeaker sound system gave a loud squeak and came to life.

"Hello, ladies and gentleman, we have a young someone here, who would like to say something. Here you go."

We looked behind us and saw an old guy handing Emmett the microphone. Alice's face lit up in horror. Emmett was grinning crazily.

"Hello, I'm Emmett Cullen, and today is a very special day. Today is my brother, Jasper Cullen, my best friend in the whole world's birthday. I'd appreciate it if you would sing happy birthday for him with me. He has done so much for me in my lifetime, he's quite a guy. Let's show him how we feel."

I looked at Jasper, as did everyone else, and he was cringing from all of the happy emotions directed his way.

"Oh, and he's just shy folks. Show him your real emotions."

"_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you_," the crowd chanted in unison.

Jasper was gripping the bleachers so hard he was denting them. He looked like he wanted to rocket off the seat and leave, but there was no way for him to get away from all of the emotions.

Emmett came back over after they were done, and broke through the group of high school girls that had lined up to try to wish a cowering Jasper a happy birthday. Edward told me they wanted to hug him too, but Alice's death glare was keeping them at bay.

"So brother," Emmett clapped a hand on Jasper's back, "I told you you would get your own. I hope you enjoyed your birthday surprise."

Jasper looked furious, and then his face formed into this creepy smile. He focused it on Emmett. "I'll be sure to return the favor."

A/N: Hope you liked it; I was just on an Emmett craze today I guess. Review please. I love getting comments!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Here it is, I am proud of myself for getting this one out tonight.

**After Halftime**

**Jasper's POV**

Emmett just pushed me too far this time. I winced as I remembered the emotions. He was going to get it. I was going to ruin his winning streak. I was going to win the bet, and he was going to lose, for the first time ever. It was going to be good.

**Edward's POV**

This was not going to end well. Jasper had an unnerving look in his eyes, and his mouth was set firmly. He wasn't backing down on his plan. Not that I knew what his plan was. That bothered me more. It always irked me when anyone in my family blocked their thoughts from me.

Emmett looked worriedly from me to Jasper. He knew he was going to get some payback.

_Edward_, Emmett thought, _you don't want Bella to get hurt by any of Jasper's antics do you?_

It's okay Edward, I'm not doing anything drastic, Bella will be fine. Just wait.

I relaxed a little. I believed him.

"Edward?" I turned my head to look at my angel.

"Yes?"

"What was that about?"

Of course she noticed our conversation. So observant.

"Nothing terribly important love."

She pouted, once again irritated.

Could I do nothing right by her?

I pulled her into my embrace, and held her close. Breathing in my scent, she lost her grip on the tiny grudge she had been grasping.

"Bella, darling," I whispered softly in her ear, "just imagine how irritating your mind is to _me_."

"Yeah, well, I can't see into _anyone's_ mind, so I'm a lot worse off than you."

I kissed the top of her feather soft head. "You're so observant; you don't need to read other people's minds." I dared to pull her closer, she snuggled into me, "Your eyes catch everything. The way you can tell what I'm thinking, it's uncanny." I leaned in to kiss her.

Suddenly, a cheer of applause erupted from the crowd.

**Bella's POV**

I pulled back from Edward, and looked around in confusion. What was going on? Then, I saw Mike, standing on one end of the field, jumping around excitedly, while the other players were jumping into him, and slapping him in the helmet.

"What the . . ." I trailed off.

"We scored," Edward explained, looking amused.

"We scored?"

"Apparently."

"But how?" I asked as the applause kept on going. I figured it had been a long time since they had had anything to cheer about.

His mouth quirked. "Oh, you know, they just got this burst of energy. And it didn't help that the other team was feeling kind of sluggish at the moment."

I looked at him aghast. "Do you mean Jasper-?"

"I suppose he thinks it's about time he won a bet."

I saw Emmett sitting beside Rosalie, who was trying to console him.

"I tell you Rose, we haven't scored a touchdown in two years. It was a perfect record, how could . . ."

The answer hit him like a freight train.

"Jasper," he snarled.

Jasper however was not paying attention to him. He was watching the game, concentrating very hard. I watched as the other team tried to stop us from getting to the goal. They looked like they were running through sand.

"Is he . . ." I asked, trailing off.

"Yes, and he's doing it with glee," Edward filled in.

We scored again.

"Why did we only get two points this time?" I asked in confusion.

"Because when you score a touch down, you can have the option to either kick a field goal for one point, or try to run it in for two points."

"But, if you get it into the end zone the first time it's for six points."

"Yes, that's right."

"So anytime after that, if you score, it's only two points?"

He shook his head. "No, it's only when-"

Alice's shrill 'eep' of excitement cut off whatever he was going to confuse me with next.

"Oh my gosh, Bella," she said, "we need to act quickly."

My brows scrunched together, "Act quickly for what?"

"No time," she said shortly, and jerked me off of Edward.

"Hey," he protested, as she took me down the bleachers. She positioned me exactly six bleachers down from Edward, right in front of him.

"Don't move," she ordered me, and then satisfied, she moved back to sit beside Jasper.

I looked around. I was sitting beside a little boy who looked about nine or ten years old. He stuck out his tongue at me and popped a bubble loudly. That was nice.

The cheerleaders started shouting things like "Forks High is number one!" really loudly, and jumping repetitively. They all formed a huddle and then separated. Once they did, I caught sight of little miniature footballs. Then, they proceeded to throw them at the crowd. I panicked as Jessica threw one and it went past my face. Was this like a demented kind of dodge ball or something? I dodged the next one that came even closer to hitting me. What the heck? Then I realized, she was trying to throw one to Edward, but she wasn't strong enough to get it that far. It kept landing in front of him, short, near me. Just as I had my epiphany, a little football landed in my lap. I stared at it, and then saw Jessica's petulant pout. I looked over at Edward, just to see a football sail over to him, only to be caught by Emmett, who jumped over Jasper to get it. Jessica looked ready to scream. She just couldn't win. I stifled a giggle. Alice and Edward beamed at me, as though I had done something really great, when in reality, I just sat there and let the ball fall on me. The little kid snatched the ball out of my lap.

"Hey," I said, and glared at the kid, "it isn't nice to steal."

"It isn't nice to make me look at your face either, but I'm doing that now too."

I gasped, sure that when I was a little kid, I had never been that rude.

"Plus, it would have been mine if you hadn't decided to sit there. Finders keepers and all that."

"Stefan, would you like me to go tell your mother how you used that rule to steal the gum you're chewing, out of her purse?"

Edward was sitting beside the boy as if he'd been there all along.

The boy, Stefan, gulped and shook his head. "I didn't think so. So if you don't want that to happen, why don't you just give the ball back to this nice lady. Oh, and apologize and consider yourself lucky, I don't get to see her beautiful face near enough."

My face flushed a heated red.

The ball was thrust into my hands.

"I'm telling my mom," the boy screeched before running off.

"Edward, he was just a kid," I said, as we went back to our seats.

"A mean, spoiled brat more like it. He has at least twenty of those at home. This can be a memento for you to remind you of tonight."

I grinned, thinking of how fun tonight had actually turned out.

By the fourth quarter, the score was tied, and we had the ball, there was 30 seconds on the timer thing. Jasper's concentration had never left him, no matter how much Emmett had threatened him. He couldn't do anything to him now. It seemed that Jasper was determined to see this through.

The whistle was blown, and the two sides collided, making a concerning sound. I watched at Mike started running, with people chasing him tiredly across the field. He leapt into the box outline. Cheers poured, and the buzzer sounded. Mike pulled off his helmet with a shocked look on his face. The rest of the team was staring at the scoreboard in disbelief. They had actually won a game. The other team looked a little disbelieving as well.

"Noo," Emmett moaned, as the rest of the fans rushed out onto the field to congratulate our team.

"Save it for later Emmett, I need you to drive me and Bella to her house. We're having a girl's night." Alice shouted over the ruckus.

Edward's eyes narrowed as his arm suddenly felt more protective than comforting. "What are you talking about Alice, I can drive you."

"No you can't Edward. We're not in need of your presence tonight."

"Speak for yourself," I put in, "I'm very much in need of his presence."

She sighed. "Edward, it's stuff for the wedding, that you'll not want to know just yet."

He conceded grudgingly. "Well, I suppose," he said glumly.

"Don't worry Eddie, I'll drive safe," Emmett put in.

"You'd better," Edward warned, tactfully ignoring the name.

We were walking out the gate together, when Jessica skipped up to Edward. "Hey Edward, I wanted you to have this, you know, from me." She held out a miniature football.

He smiled, "Thank you Jessica, that was very considerate of you, but you already have one, don't you Bella?"

I smiled and held up mine. "Yes, you already gave me one, thanks."

"But, but," she stuttered, trying to get her objective across.

"Thanks anyway," Edward said, with a heart stopping grin, leaving her faint as we moved past her.

Once we got out of earshot, I turned on him. "You know, I don't appreciate you dazzling her like that."

"I'm sorry; I just had a feeling that that was the only way we were going to get rid of her anytime soon. And I know how excited you are to get started on wedding details."

"That's right," Alice intercepted the conversation. "And we have to get started right away. So come on Bella, Edward can see you after I leave tonight. I'll call you to let you know Edward."

"Alright," he said doubtfully. "See you later tonight Bella."

"See you Edward," I mumbled, as I was drug into Emmett's jeep and strapped in.

"Where's Rosalie?" I asked.

"Oh, she's riding with Jasper and Edward."

"Alice, honestly I really don't feel like going over wedding plans tonight," I groaned, _or ever_, I added mentally.

"That's good, really good," she murmured evilly.

"Alice," I said cautiously.

She grinned like a deviant. "We're not going home to go over wedding details; we're going to a party!"

A/N: So, how'd you like it, was it too boring? I'm not sure, but don't worry, the next chapter's going to be great, mostly because Mike's an idiot. Thanks for reviewing. It's really nice to get to read them. I hate to name a number, but could we attempt 100 reviews? We're close, and it would make me really happy. And tomorrow is Thanksgiving after all. I would like to be thankful of the number of reviews I'm getting. I think I'll update tomorrow. Only two chapters left!


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Twilight, sorry, that's just the way it is

A/N: Hey, thank you for giving me 100 reviews, I can't tell you how happy that made me. It took me a little longer to get this chapter up because I had to update my other stories too. Hope you like it!

**Bella's POV**

"A party?" I asked, my voice lowered in a deadly calm tone.

"Alice, what's going on?" Emmett asked in an irritated tone.

She smiled exuberantly. "I had a vision that Mike Newton is having a victory party at his house." She added slyly, "And it would be a good human experience for you, not that Edward would agree." She frowned, "He is so particular about things like that. Honestly, how could your safety be compromised if you go to a party? It could just be our little secret, right Emmett?" She threw a hard glance at him. "That's why I couldn't tell you before, brother; your mind would have alerted Edward immediately. He would have stopped all the fun. And don't worry Bella;" she said to me in response to my worried look, "I'm sure it'll be okay that Mike didn't give us an official invitation. He'll be happy to let _you_ come."

"Thank you Alice," I said dryly, "that makes me feel so much better."

Alice tactfully ignored me, and gave Emmett the directions to Mike's house. I sulked for the rest of the drive there. Once Emmett parked, Alice replaced my makeup.

"No need for you to look frumpy even if you were just at a football game."

Emmett choked.

"Frumpy? Did you just call me frumpy? Seriously?"

She sighed, "Come on, quit stalling."

"Yeah, let's get the party started," Emmett added.

"Not you too, Emmett," I groaned.

"Oh come on Bella, it's common sense. You're so clumsy just being at our house for an hour. Imagine how many mishaps you could get into at a party. There'll probably be dancing if they're not too wasted."

"I'm sure Edward would be glad to see you've looked after my well being."

I glanced fervently at the house, which was blaring bass-thumping music, and had lights blaring. Cars were parked haphazardly in Mike's yard, and trash was littering his porch, mostly empty beer cans and pop cans.

I considered using my cell phone that Edward had gotten me to call him when I got inside. Yes, that was it! I could fake going to the bathroom, and sneak and call him. I grinned in exultation.

In a flash, I watched, dumbfounded as Alice's white hand snaked into my hoodie pocket.

"I'll just take care of that problem right now," she said, as her hand withdrew, clutching my precious means of escape.

"Give me back my cell phone."

"No."

"What if I have an emergency, that's what it's there for, I'll need it," I pleaded.

She took no mercy on me. "Nope, good try though," she shook her head," I would have seen any trouble coming for you. You won't be having any emergencies."

Emmett raised his hand to knock on the door they'd been pushing me towards, and it swung open.

Mike was standing there, obviously intoxicated. "Come in my brothers," he slurred.

As we walked in, he noticed me. "Bella!" He nearly shouted, as he tried to throw his arms around me. Emmett's restraining hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"You can look, but you can't touch, _brother_."

"Ight, ight," Mike mumbled, "that's cool man."

Emmett removed his hand and looked around the room. "Mike, why are there people from Port Angeles here?"

He glanced about. "Oh, I invited them."

"Why?"

"People are supposed to come to a party."

"Yes, but not people from the team you just beat," Alice countered.

"Why not?"

"Mike, who did you invite to your other parties?"

"This is my first one."

"Your first party?"

"Sure."

He seemed a little more lucid than before.

"Are you serious?"

"Well," he said defensively, "we've never won a game before."

"By the way, congratulations on that win," Alice flashed him a smile.

"Yeah," Mike said cockily, "this is the first win our football team has had in a decade."

That was pushing it to me. "Ten years?" I asked in disbelief.

"No," he frowned, confused. He counted on his fingers, "Three years."

"Yes, three long, long years. The perfect record," Emmett griped darkly.

Mike, understandably confused, shrugged, and said, "Well, my peeps are waiting, must be going now."

I turned to Alice. "_This_ is an experience that you think I would want to remember?" My eye twitched, it was an effect from listening to Mike's gansta talk.

**Alice's POV**

Mike was an idiot. I didn't think it was possible for him to embarrass himself anymore then he has already done, but he did. Unbelievable.

I watched Bella. She stuck close to Emmett, and he was leaning down whispering something to her. She giggled. My brow furrowed. This would simply not do. She needed to converse with the other humans. That was the whole point of the experience.

"Oh Emmett, I need you," I called over to him in a sing-song voice.

"I'll be right back," I heard him assure Bella. I grinned, not if I have any say in it.

"Yeah, what's up Alice?"  
"Emmett, you can't let her cling to you, she has to have experiences with-"

I froze; a scene was unfolding in front of me. Bella was standing in a corner of the kitchen, and Jarrod, the blonde-haired boy from earlier at the game, was pressed against her, touching her hair and face. Oh no. I looked frantically around for her, but couldn't see her anywhere. I opened my mouth and decided to tell Emmett that I was going to go find her when another vision struck me. I pulled Jarrod away from Bella, and Mike came over, more (if this was even possible) intoxicated than before.

Great, well, that won't work. I need to be able to keep Mike with me too.

"Emmett, come with me, quick!"

**Bella's POV**

That sneak! She left me all alone with Emmett and then took him away too. She so did that on purpose. Well, she could take away my reinforcements, but she couldn't make me socialize with them, I would just go somewhere, and wait until they were ready to go.

I made my way through the hazy crowd. I went into the kitchen, and it was surprisingly empty. They must have moved the keg in the living room.

"Hey there beautiful."

I turned around.

"Hey, you're ah, that one guy from the game."

"Jarrod West."

"Right, Jarrod, well, it was nice to meet you, but-"

"Are you going so soon?"

"Yes, I think Alice wants me so-"

He raised an eyebrow. "Really, I don't think I hear her calling you, and I don't see her anywhere."

He took an uneven step towards me. "Stay awhile."

I stepped backward. "No, I'm-"

I cut my speech off immediately, as my back hit the corner of the counter. I had nowhere to go.

He reached up and started playing with a piece of my hair.

"If you stay, I'm sure we can find something to do." He touched my face.

I tried to get away, but he was so close, his body was blocking any escape.

"It would be a good idea for you to leave, right now."

Jarrod turned around and looked into the thunderous face of Emmett. I breathed out in relief.

Jarrod gulped. "Hey, you look really, ah, strong. Are you on steroids?"

"No, this is all natural, and so will the color black and purple be on your body if you don't move."

He instantly took two steps back.

"Much better, but you and I still need to have a little talk." He gripped his shoulder and 'helped' him out of my view. I shuddered, and looked to the left and gasped.

"You scared me to death Alice."

Strangely, she didn't say anything. She just watched the doorway. A couple of seconds later, Mike walked through the door, holding onto an empty red plastic cup.

"Come on Mike," Alice chirped, "I want to hear all about your win again."

He looked surprised, but nonetheless; he perked up, and followed her from the kitchen, talking animatedly about how it was amazing, he just couldn't be stopped.

And once again, I was alone. I walked into a room that must have been Mike's parent's room. I dropped down on the bed, and shivered. I wanted Edward. He would come. I didn't think Alice would be too mad if I called him now, in these circumstances. I reached for my cell phone. Crap. I realized Alice had taken my means of escape. I really just wanted to get out of here, but I wasn't about to go back downstairs. I started to cry.

**Alice's POV**

"And so, they totally couldn't catch me." The slur in his tone was growing more evident.

Would he never stop? I was sure he would end up passing out eventually. I hoped Bella was doing okay. Maybe this was a bad idea.

I closed my eyes to check on her. I saw her in a room, probably the master bedroom, crying. My heart softened. This was definitely a bad idea. I blinked in surprise, and then checked again. No, it couldn't be, this was all we needed right now. I checked one more time to be sure. We couldn't handle this alone. We needed backup. I pulled out my tiny silver cell phone, and flipped it open.

"Heyyy, that's pretty lookin'."

I stared in disbelief, as I looked at the screen that read, _no signal_.

A/N: Well, you know the drill. Review please. Please, please, please, review. Only one more chapter to go!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Here it is, the very last chapter! I really liked this one, it's probably my favorite. Hope you like it, read and enjoy!

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't stop crying, geez, I must seem like a real pathetic baby. What was wrong with me? Edward wasn't here, but he surely wouldn't want to be here with me acting like this. Slowly, I sat up and walked into the bathroom for some tissues. I didn't like being in other people's houses, but hey, what was a girl to do?

I pulled out a couple and reached up to wipe of my face.

"What happened?"

I whirled around in shock.

"Jacob," my hand flew up to my neck, "what are you doing here?"

"We were invited, I decided not to go, but then I considered the slight possibility that you would be here, so we come full circle. Now, I'm going to ask you again. What happened?"

I was confused, what was he talking about?

Taking in my expression, he gestured to my face. Oh right, the tears.

"It was nothing," I mumbled, embarrassed. I probably looked like a mess right now.

He sighed and took a hold of my shoulders, leading me over the bed and sitting down on it with me. "Of course it was something, otherwise, you wouldn't be crying."

Suddenly, a thought crossed his mind.

"It wasn't the bloodsucker was it?" He asked, an angry look on his face.

I shook my head vehemently. "No, it wasn't _Edward_, or any of them. How dare you accuse them of doing anything wrong? You've been the one doing things wrong from the start. I still haven't forgiven you for the incident at the game. You did that on purpose to push Edward's buttons."

He grinned slowly. "It's easy to do that."

I glared at him.

He reached up and wiped away the streaks on my face with his hand. "Tell me."

So I did. I didn't add great detail or anything, but I told him the basics. I don't think he heard me when I told him that Alice and Emmett had everything under control though.

"I'll take care of him," he said lowly.

"No, just leave it alone, I'm fine," I insisted.

He cupped my chin in his hand and raised my eyes to his.

"No, you're not fine, but that's not your fault, it's the bloodsuckers' fault for letting you come and then not protecting you. And you were right," he said quietly, "I have been doing things wrong from the start. All the way wrong. I need to start making them right."

The way he was talking was starting to scare me. "Jake, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying, you need to come with me Bella. We'll be happy together, you know we will be."

"No," I tried to pull away from him, but he still had a hold of my face.

He had a faraway look in his eyes. "Yes, we'll be happy, very happy. As soon as I turn 18 we can get married, so everything will be legal. And of course it'll mean a long engagement, but that's okay with me. I can wait. I want to do things properly. I'm sure you do too."

The pressure he was putting on my jaw was really starting to hurt.

"Jake, you're not thinking things through, you don't understand-"

"Oh I understand perfectly. You would love me, if the leech wasn't in the way, and the way I figure it is, as soon as we get you away from him, you will be able to realize that you love me, and only me. That's the way it's going to be. Yes, I can see it."

Obviously Jake had gone off the deep end. Where I hadn't gone completely crazy from Edward leaving me, Jake had. I had jumped and came back, but Jacob wasn't surfacing. All he was doing was starring at me crazily, with a strange glint in his eyes.

It was time to end this now. I weighed the option of calling for help to Alice or Emmett, on the off chance they could hear me, but decided against it. They would get into a fight here and now, and I didn't want to start a war because Jake was acting like an idiot.

"This has gone far enough Jake, now let me go. I'm going home with Alice and Emmett; we're going to forget this ever happened. I won't tell Edward, you won't think about it ever again."

I started to stand up, and he jerked my head back down, and with his free hand, he encircled my wrist.

"That's right, you are going home, but you aren't going with the leeches, you are going with me. That's going to be your new home now."

"Jake no," I said urgently, "let me go, come on; you're going to get yourself into trouble. I'm not going with you."

"Yes," he gritted through his teeth, "you are. He's a drug for you; we need to get you detoxed."

"That's not true, I love him."

I cried out instantaneously, as his grip tightened, he was going to break my wrist if he didn't stop.

"Love," he spat, "you don't love the leech, you're addicted to him. You love me. That's a pure love."

"I don't Jacob. I don't love you," I whispered, fighting to keep the tears back.

He lost it; I could see it in his eyes, the look that went into them the same time as the weird pop and crack I heard happened.

Horrified, I looked down at my wrist, it was in a weird angle. I couldn't even feel the pain, I was too shocked. He started shaking violently.

"Come on, knock it off," I whimpered, the pain seeping in. "You know you I don't want to go with you."

"That's not really relevant," he hissed, trying to regain control. "I figured you might be under the influence, so you're coming willingly or not."

"Alice and Emmett will stop you."

"I brought Paul and Seth with me."

"You brought Seth," I starred at him, not believing he would endanger Seth's life for this crazy stunt.

"Enough talking, come on, let's go."

Another involuntary cry escaped my lips as he wrenched my arm up to get me to stand.

I heard him before I saw him. The enraged growls, ripping from him, as he rushed into the room with Alice and Emmett following.

"Let her go." His voice was the deadliest calm I'd ever heard, and his face had a look of pure rage.

"Ah bloodsucker, I was wondering if you'd show up."

"Really?" Clearly he wasn't in the mood for small talk, I wasn't either.

"Bells is coming with me now, she wants to. Say your goodbyes."

He closed his eyes, trying to control himself. His jaw clenched and locked in place. He was using all of his restraint. "I hope," he said it slowly, "that you have no intention of doing what you are thinking about right now."

Jacob grinned, "But of course. These aren't thoughts, they're promises."

Edward leapt at him, but Jacob side stepped him, pulling me with him, I grimaced in pain. In a flash, Emmett and Alice were on either arm, holding him back.

"I'll give you a couple of seconds to release her arm and then I tear you to pieces," Edward said, his voice uneven now with fury.

"Oh, I'm not worried, see, I figured you might show up, and I figured you wouldn't be man enough to come alone so I brought back up." He snapped his fingers, and Seth and Paul were standing in the doorway.

"Guys," I tried to plead with them, "you really don't want to do this, do you?"

Seth shook his head. "You'd be good together, and you told him you loved him, I don't see a problem. Plus, he told us to. We can't leave now."

Jacob's grin stretched victoriously.

"Jake," I turned to face him, "don't you care about me? Don't you want me to be happy?"

He looked confused. "Of course I want you to be happy. I can make you happy."

Edward started toward him again. Emmett and Alice held on tightly.

Then, as if on cue, everyone turned their heads. I followed their gaze, and looked out. Sam walked into the room and he didn't look happy.

This could either be very good, or very bad.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Jacob?" he yelled at him. "Honestly what are you thinking?"

Okay, so this was a very good thing.

"I was just-"

"Let go of the Swan kid now Jacob."

Immediately my hand was released, I ran over to Edward.

He grasped onto me, like there was no tomorrow. And then, as if coming to his senses, he pulled me behind him, gently handing my broken wrist.

Sam turned to Edward, Alice, and Emmett.

"I'm very sorry for what happened here. As much as I dislike your type, we don't want to start a war. This won't happen again."

Edward nodded. "Take care of the problem, or I will."

"There'll be no need, I'll handle it," Sam interjected coldly.

"See that you do." His words were icy.

Turning, Sam motioned for everyone to get out.

As they went down the stairs, Edward picked me up bridal style.

Emmett looked at him in disbelief, "Are you seriously going to let them go?"

"Edward," I cut in, "it's my wrist, not my leg you know."

"Emmett, I'm not about to start anything with Bella here, you know that would risk her safety. Use your mind." He looked down at me and smiled. "I know love, but you won't be able to hold on when I run you home."

"We're going home," I pouted.

He chuckled softly, and pushed a stray hair behind my ear, "Well actually I meant my home."

"That's better."

Once we got home, Edward insisted on Carlisle giving me the highest dose of pain medication I could safely take. After that, I was out. Later Alice told me that she and Emmett stayed out of Edward's way for the rest of the night. Not, she reminded me, that it was hard; apparently, he didn't leave my side the entire night.

In the morning, I woke up to his beautiful face.

"How are you feeling?" He asked anxiously, his eyes running over my face.

I smiled, "I'm fine, but ugh," I grimaced as I looked at my cast, "this sucks."

"Oh I don't know," he looked at me mischievously. "Now I can do things for you without you complaining. I might like you being incapacitated."

I rolled my eyes. "I'll have Alice rein you in. Where is Alice, what about Emmett, I want to thank them for last night."

He frowned slightly, confused. "Last night?"

"Yes, you know, the incident with Mike, and then when Jarrod tried to-"

"_Mike_, _Jarrod_?" He choked out.

I broke off as I watched horror etch itself in his features.

Without taking his worried eyes off of my face, he called out, "Alice, Emmett, you'd best join us. _Immediately_."

I realized then that they hadn't told him about that. Great.

Alice and Emmett came into the room timidly.

Edward turned around and glared at them. "Would you mind explaining what Bella is doing thanking you two for saving her from Mike and Jarrod? I'm _really_ interested to know why. Do tell."

Emmett looked sick. "Listen Eddie," he started nervously.

"Edward."

"Yes, I mean Edward, you see, we were ah, just trying to help Bella . . ."

"We just wanted to help her have a normal human experience." Alice added. "Too bad we forgot that Bella can't do anything normal. Everything always turns into a catastrophe when she's around. The best laid plans," she sighed.

"That's not helpful Alice."

He looked from Emmett to Alice.

"Show me," he ordered. There was no room for argument in his tone.

Alice sighed, and closed her eyes, concentrating.

His eyes widened and he turned to me in terror, he framed my face with his hands. "I'm so, so sorry Bella. I had _no_ idea."

He quieted when I put a finger up to his lips.

"It's okay, you didn't know." I looked up at Emmett and Alice. "And I don't blame you two either, it wasn't your fault. You're right Alice; I'm always an attraction for a catastrophe."

Edward pulled me close in a hug and said, "You don't have to worry about that, I'll be there to stop it."

My eyes brightened. "I know you will, I always have faith in you."

He looked at Emmett and Alice, who were trying to escape from the room. "I suppose since Bella forgives you two, I can't be angry at you, but trust me, you will make this up to her." They nodded. "Oh, and we will need to have a little talk about catering to Bella's needs, and keeping her safe. Got it?"

They nodded remorsefully once more and walked out.

"I just wish I could have gotten there sooner."

"It's okay," I assured him.

"One thing I don't understand love, is if you didn't want to be there, or when you were in trouble, why didn't you just call me."

I looked at him in confusion. "Didn't Alice show you that part?"

He shook his head. "What part?"

"Alice took away my cell phone."

"_SHE WHAT?"_

A/N: Well, that's the end, I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for following the story. Review this one for the last time, and tell me what you thought please. This was my first fanfic, and I really appreciate all of the support and all of the wonderful reviews I got. Thanks!


	12. Important!

A/N: Okay, so I know that I said that this was it, but . . . I think I'm going to do a sequel. I'm going to do it after Christmas, but I just wanted to let you all know that it will be coming, and it's going to be called The Game II. Thanks for the wonderful reviews!


End file.
